mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon and the Terror of the Norlax-Book One.
Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon and the Terror of the Norlax-Book One. ''' 'Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon and the Terror of the Norlax-Book One.''' House of Sarkhon. Harlan Gideon Sarkhon-tall,dark haired,is said to be one of the first members of the Imperial House of Sarkhon,to have attempted to travel through the infinite realm of temporal space,by creating an experimental temporwarp drive,that opens a wormhole Stargate through time and space. He discovers a colony of Atlanteans who live in small communities within large and futuristic yet dilapidated buildings,scattered about the forrest area. The land around the central Elanai Space port has become a sort of untended garden filled with unusual fruiting and flowering plants, and similarly strange yet collapsing buildings and other structures, all clearly no longer used, dotted around. Outside,their remote colony is a tribe of Norlax (who are blue-skinned,dark haired cyborg brutes with with glowing eyes) ,who crashed there years ago and concider the Elanai colony a threat. Norlax wear no clothing but are covered with fur. As a result of living underground, they have little or no melanin to protect their skin, and so have become extremely sensitive to light live underground, tending machinery and live apart from the Elanai.-whom they hate and despise as lazy,ugly invaders from the near by world of Atlantis. Harlan Sarkhon-being an Atlantean,takes offense to this,despite ,his claiming earlier to have respect for all intelligent life-obviously,he only respects intelligent,life ,if it is not warlike and brutal. Harlan Sarkhon,falls in love with one of the young Elanai-a innoscent,childlike platinum blonde known as Carolynne Fate.Many of the future,members of the Imperial Sarkhon House Clan,will show,this white haired blonde shade of hair color and it maybe speculated,that this will one of the heriditary traits of the family,when the platinum blonde House of Fate,mixed with the multi colored hair of the Sarkhon Family. In the end,Harlan Sarkhon,sides the Elanai-over the tyrannical oppresion of the warlike Norlax. Masters,who long, flowing hair of the same pure white color as his skin,are telepathic has the physique of a human, and wears clothing armor. The Norlax Master divided themselves into several castes-the upper being The Norlax Master,the Middle Norlax Class-who run their societies more beauricratic levels ,the NorlaxWarrior Class,who protect the society-they comprise the Norlax Army and Navy Class as well,and the lower Norlax Lower Class-who tend to and repair the mechines. He helps defeat the Morlax invasion,but leaves a vast number of them alive-inside the caverns cities and mountain ,and hill colonies of the Norlax. 'Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon and the Terror of the Norlax-Book Two' The trio find their way into the Norlax city and are brought before the imposing Emperor Dalek, who reveals the true reason behind the experiments and the capture of the TARDIS. By isolating the human factor, the Doctor has succeeded in isolating the "Dalek Factor" as well. The Daleks will use the "Dalek Factor" — the qualities that make the Daleks mindless killing machines — to reconvert the "human" Daleks. 'Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon and the Terror of the Norlax-Book Three.' Harlan Gideon Sarkhon,years later returns to the Elanai Colony, his granddaughters, Susan and Barbara, show Barbara's boyfriend Ian (Castle) At the conclusion of the war, the Morlax, heavily armored by radiation, encased themselves in protective Mystrann war mechines and retreated into their city, while the humanoid Elanai survived the fallout through the use of an anti-radiation drug and became a peaceful race of farmers. However, the Elanai crops have recently failed and they have journeyed to the petrified jungle to seek help from their former enemies. The Morlax, meanwhile, although determined to become the dominant race on Alpha Elanai , are unable to leave the city due to their vulnerability to radiation and their reliance on static electricity to power their machines. Maveric Lion Productions presents '''3. '-a Tale of The Ancient Imperial House of Sarkhon.' '''4. 'By Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward. Thompson 5. 'c. 2007 Maveric Lion Productions' 6. ''' ' '''Introduction;' The Time;the Old Universe,'' ''Atlantean Homeworld-Atlantean Time Line. 1– 'Warm lights pour through the windows, spreading'over the snow-patched countryside.A great titanic cityscape unfolds before everything.'A huge saucer shaped star ship,rests upon a mighty three towered launch pad.The ship,appears to be more a grand Imperial Atlantean Star Palace,with a huge domed structure at one end a grand odd shaped tower-both appearing as white porcelain like outer hull covering. ' ''Only the'Command Bridge, a converted central crew area, is lit, shaded from the moonlight by a majestic,single satilite-that orbit this ancient world-homeworld and heart of a Great Atlantean United World’s civilization.' '''Command Bridge' ''A pleasant Edwardian like huge,circular room, the shelves are stacked'tightly with volumes of books, many of ancient Vintage,found within the 'Central''' '''Bridge' Holo Library-which also contains various data computer isolinear padds-also known as Grimeires-ancient Great Books of scientific knowledge.Before it is a huge,control console –the star ships central Astrogator of strange green metallic material,that holds'a long,white blue glass tower.Blue green rings,several-four lower and two upper,surround a huge,gueen and white sphere. Many of the Central Control Astro Station is made of Nickel,ivory and crystalline quartz gleam and sparkle with various locations. .Several stations,surround the Astrogator’s Central Temporal Navigation Columb.Each appear lighted green,as if they were made of a Various clocks surround the bridge and Astrogator area,along various on pedestal control on the floor near the Astrogator and several comfortable armchairs,surround the Central Control area and the various Command Bridge science stations.' ' '''The chairs are the ships pilot and co pilots Command Chairs.First is Mission Operations-which maintains and monitors all primary star ship functions,set before the Pilot Chair and Mission Control ,which monitors and controls all secondary star ship funcions–set in front of the Co-Pilots Chair.Next to that is the Navigational Station Chair' Navigation – from which the star ships plots it’s course' and Helm Station Chair' –the Guidense System Computer – ensuring that the star ships remains on course.''' '''Environmental Control– to maintain such things as temperature, gravity, atmosphere, etc, within the star ship. Drive Systems or engineering station–which is mounted on this panel and other auxiliary stations; when activated it engages the ship’s power source, in the Engine Room are of the ship.' ' The console has a much more thrown-together appearance as if the inventor,had made it with bits of junk from various eras substituting as makeshift controls.Lighted isoilinear rods,control rods,and Computer Padds and so forth are fixed into the various consoles. Several brass rods surround the main area Astrogation area. The tower extends into an upper section-a circular catwalk area. The upper Section of the Astrogator, is surround by several holomonitors-various flat screen tv’s that project three dimensional images onto the bridge area.Several think metallic power cables-composed of energy transferring materials surround the upper area of the Central Control area of the 'Command' Bridge.'This beautiful creation of curving brass and thick network of rods. ' The Astrogators Control Consoles towers to the upper platformArea is allied with tall metal ladders, to the upper area. Various control panels, with small holoscreens, are fixed to the towers. Various objects-rifles, field equpitment, small pistols and such are fixed by leather like thongs, to the column area.Panel four houses the terminal that gives access to the Astrogators computer and databanksVelvet, elegant lines, and a hopeful feeling of Victorianfuturism. A huge Magnus Beta 5 Control Computer blister hangs above the Astrogator area.' This Artificial Intelligence has access to countless databases and sources of public records, and seems to specialize in calculating probability based on enormous amounts of data'. Several Storages area can be found about the 'Command' Bridge. Vast Ring of Hibernation Tubes-tall 6 foot cilendrical transparisteel chambers, can be found about the outer walls of the bridge are, to be used in this ship previous existence as one of the Atlanteans Interstellar Exploration and Colonization Sleeper Program. Huge, holo projectors surrounded the Command Bridge, interspersed with other strange devices of previous and ancient Atlantean origin.Holo Sphere’s used to see into Holo Space-a strange other dimension,that reflected everything existing in the known universe and into the ships vast Data Libraries,where located at various points of the Command Bridge area.' Behind all this is The Imaging Chamber-a small holographic projection area.linked to the lower holo deck chambers,to be used by the bridge crew. '' The room is an odd mix of the fantastic and the mundane as if the owner of the star ship ,wished provide the interior with the kinds of devices, controls and mechanism of an advanced, high tech star ship, but also provide all the confronts of a common member of the Atlantean Upper Classes palace residence.A huge,holo view screen extends from the front area of the Command Bridge-where several smallers replica’s are found throughout the bridge .' ''' '''Three men are seated in a rough circle, motionless, obviously awaiting the arrival of occupants for the two empty chairs. The silence is accentuated by the merry cracking of logs in the fireplace and the capricious ticking of innumerable timepieces about the room,from various by gone ages of the Atlantean Civilization-there is a old,Asilan Grandfather Clock like device,clicking in the one area of the room,to left side.' The First Gentleman is Lord Asrhack Moontharr-a member of the Imperial House Clan of Moontharr-a small,dark haired man with shadowy eyes and odd,long features.Next to him second is General Kelvan Kuthan-a a member of the Imperial House Clan of Kulthan, a hulking whited haired man,who bravery upon the battle field is notorious and legendary.And last third is Doctor Sabastion Karza-a red haired rotund figure and a man of the world angrily crews on his cigar -a member of the Imperial House Clan of Karza,-all these whose primary making of wealth was space armor,weapons manuefacture,computer systems,star ship and air craft building and various other similar businesses,from medicine to alchemy production.' A fourth man enters, pauses to glance down, then embarrassedly takes his chair near the others.He is one Drago Carver Shaitanus,another individual of wealth and power,from the Imperial House Clan of Shaitanus.Behind him stold a tall man,dressed in a dark,blue coat,shoulder cap.He was hansome,with bright green eyes,that bespoke of his intelligence and high good nature.He was of the Imperial House of Sarkhon-a vast house of great wealth.power and influence upon the world of Atlantis,for a thousands of thousands of generations.'He holding in his holder arms a small,Atlantean Burmease black cat,which he is stroking gentling with upper right free hand.The cat.Samantha is delightfully purring softly in his arms.'' ' '''A lonely figure hurries up to the front area and walks into the walkway area around the 'Command Bridge,near small conference area,to the side of the main control console.' '‘’Gentlemen,I believe this an historic day,we’ve all waited for.’’Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon’’We’ve spent years testing various prototype temporal warp drive engines,most placed in small interstellar space probes.’’ Drago;''Why this occupation with completing this contraption-this star palace as you call it ?'' Harlan thought for a momment and answered his freind.If you want to know the truth.I don't really like the time I was born into. The '''Taurons keep creating greater and greater weopons of war,just as they did my father Count Bernard Harland Sarkhons time and his father-my grandfathers time.You remember the Tauron Accumilators,that came up out of the seas and stripped whole portions of the Eastern Coastes of the United Kingdoms of Atlantis. ''You don't to remind me,both our fathers and grandfathers fought those things'Drago Shaitanus responded. And many good Atlantean soldiers died trying to crush those monsters,until a way was created,by your grandfather,Harlan to turn it's weopons back against itself.''General Kelvan Kulthan added.''We can beat the Taurons and Tykhon back through two World Wars,and if needed,By the Stars,will do so again. ''And the Imperial Atlantean Military keeps on calling upon men of science like us,to invent new,efficient weapons of mass destruction to depopulate the world faster,in that attempt to defend ourselves from the enemy.''Count Harlan Sarkhon commented